swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Republika Canterii
Republika Canterii - państwo założone i zamieszkiwane przez Poudenów, a po ich wymarciu w 303 ABY egzystuje tam syntetyczna rasa Cyberkucy, obejmujące swoim obszarem znaczne obszary Unindi, oddzielonej części galaktyki Eksterii. Historia Początek Poudeni odbyli pierwszą podróż międzygwiezdną w 9 261 BBY. Już 2 lata później zakładali pierwszą kolonię na planecie Oalia. Niestety, okazało się, że grunt na tej planecie jest silnie toksyczny i jakakolwiek żywność tam wyhodowana była dla Poudenów trująca, nawet przejście się po jej powierzchni bez odpowiedniego obuwia mogło być niebezpieczne. Mimo wszelkich chęci kolonia została opuszczona po 3 latach. Poudeni przez to doświadczenie nabrali wielkiej traumy. Każdą kolejną akcję kolonizacyjną poprzedzała wieloletnia misja badawcza, mająca na celu upewnienie się, że planeta spełnia wszystkie wymogi, nie tylko środowiskowe, ale także te wynikające z uwarunkowań kulturowych. Dlatego też ich dalsza ekspansja postępowała bardzo powoli. Do 9 000 BBY skolonizowali zaledwie kilka układów. Jednak poudeński Zwiad Kartograficzny działał bardzo szybko, już w 8 224 BBY doleciał do każdego układu w Unindi, a w 8 291 BBY udało im się przelecieć do właściwej Eksterii. Dopiero w 7 425 BBY, gdy pod władaniem Poudenów znajdowała się ponad setka układów, rozwinęła się kolejna kosmiczna rasa w Unindi - Ezoańczycy. Pierwsze spotkanie obu ras miało miejsce jeszcze w tym samym roku. Mimo pozorów przyjaznej współpracy, podstępni Ezoańczycy już zaczęli planować przejęcie dominacji w Unindi. Po kilku latach wzmożonej wymiany handlowej i informacyjnej, w 7 418 BBY, bez wypowiedzenia wojny okręty Ezoat przekroczyły granicę Canterii. Wojna Pierwszego Kontaktu Canteria po dwóch tysiącach lat samodzielnego istnienia w kosmosie praktycznie nie pokazała floty wojennej. Dlatego też niespodziewany atak Ezoat okazał się druzgoczący. Szybkie natarcie zakończyło się przejęciem wielu canterskich układów, m. in.: Laisat i Volpan. Poudeni po wyjściu z szoku przygotowywali się do wojny. Zaczęli proces uzbrajania swoich statków i produkcji okrętów, tak samo jak rozpoczęto pracę nad zupełnie nową klasą okrętów. Jednak Ezoańczycy kolejny raz ich zaskoczyli - zaproponowali zawieszenie broni i przystąpienie do rozmów pokojowych, którego to pokojowa natura Poudenów nie mogła odrzucić. Upadek Poudenów Pierwsze Cyberkuce zostały stworzone w okolicach 240 ABY w Republice Canterii przez Poudenów, zwanych przez nich Konstruktorami. Zostały obdarzone pełną SI zdolną do osiągnięcia 99,9999982% w teście Turinga. Pierwotnie miały tylko być swego rodzaju pokazem technologii, jednak wyniki okazały się przewyższać założenia. Poudeni i Cyberkuce zżyli się ze sobą na tyle, na ile tylko umożliwiała SI. W 258 ABY Canteria nawiązało ożywione kontakty z Imperium Ezoat - państwem zamieszkałym przez obcą Poudenom, przebiegłą rasę o imperialnych aspiracjach. Ezoańczycy w tajemnicy szukali sposobu na osłabienie Poudenów, gdyż wiedzieli, że z ich przewagą nie mają szans w tradycyjnym starciu. Informacje, które posiedli pomogły im opracować specjalną broń biologiczną - wirusa, którego mogli przypadkiem rozpuścić i rozpętać wielką zarazę, która miała wybić wszystkich Konstruktorów w ciągu paru lat. I tak się stało. Wojna z Ezoat Jednak Ezoańczycy nie wzięli pod uwagę Cyberkucy. Przez 60 lat zdążyły się dobrze zasymilować wśród Poudenów, wykonując praktycznie wszystkie prace obok nich. A ponieważ dysponują wspólną inteligencją, doskonale wiedziały jak kierować państwem, a także znały obsługę statków i taktykę Poudenów, która jednak nie była zbyt rozwinięta ze względu na ich pacyfistyczną naturę. Szybko załadowały swoje schematy do automatycznych fabryk, które pracowały na najwyższych obrotach tak długo, aż nie mieli dość Cyberkucy do obsadzenia wszystkich pozostałych okrętów. Flota Cyberkucy przekroczyła granice Imperium Ezoat w 303 ABY. W pierwszych starciach, dzięki elementowi zaskoczenia, odnieśli wielkie zwycięstwa. Jednak Ezoańczycy szybko się otrząsnęli i wtedy okazał się brak doświadczenia oraz mechaniczność Cyberkucy. Zbyt często powtarzane manewry wykonywane jak z podręcznika nie mogły zbyt długo zaskakiwać Marynarkę Ezoat, mającą za sobą już niejedną wojnę. Już w 304 ABY Ezoańczycy odnieśli pierwsze zwycięstwo, w bitwie o układ Osmao, znany dzisiaj jako 18-21-7. Dzięki swojej wrodzonej przebiegłości jeszcze w roku 311 ABY w układzie Boalia doprowadzili do zniszczenia całej 2 Floty Cyberkucy. Jednak przejecie inicjatywy na tym fragmencie frontu nie było jedynym sukcesem Ezoańczyków. W ich łapy wpadły prawie nieuszkodzone, postpoudeńskie pancerniki - uważane za najdoskonalsze i najpotężniejsze okręty wojenne w Unindi. Praktycznie od razu zostały one wysłane do stolicy, by przy użyciu inżynierii wstecznej połączyć je z technologią Ezoat. Jednak Cyberkuce nie byłyby uczącą się sztuczną inteligencją, gdyby nie zaczęły od razu analizować wszystkich dostępnych i nowo zdobytych danych oraz prowadzić symulacje nowych manewrów. Sytuacja jednak odwróciła się dopiero w 315 ABY, gdy część układów Republiki Canterii znajdowała się pod okupacją Ezoat. W 321 ABY Cyberkuce odbiły całość przedwojennego państwa Poudenów. Jednak symulowane poczucie sprawiedliwości i pragnienie zemsty nie pozwoliło im przerwać natarcia. Szukanie własnej drogi Po doszczętnym zniszczeniu całego Ezoat Cyberkuce same były wstrząśnięte tą destrukcją, której dokonały. Wpłynęło to także na resztę Unindi. Rzesza Koenigehradzka i Rzeczpospolita Carvoc przesunęły floty bliżej granicy, a Epraria szukała wsparcia po drugiej stronie burzy unindyjskiej. Cyberkuce tymczasem próbowały zorganizować swoje państwo po swojemu. Po przeczytaniu konstytucji Canterii, zgodnie z nią wybrano prezydenta, parlament i rząd. Szybko jednak znalazły kilka wad w tym systemie. Rozpoczęto prace nad nową konstytucją, wprowadzającą demokrację bezpośrednią zamiast przedstawicielskiej. Druga Wojna Międzygalaktyczna Republika Canterii przystąpiła do drugiej wojny międzygalaktycznej po stronie układu eriadyjskiego. Ustrój Republika Canterii jest prawdziwą demokracją bezpośrednią - Cyberkuce nie wybierają swoich przedstawicieli do żadnego parlamentu, tylko każdy z nich bierze udział w głosowaniach i ma realny wpływ na funkcjonowanie państwa. Jednak wbrew pozorom to nie paraliżuje funkcjonowania tak wielkiego państwa - dzięki łączności szybszej od światła są w stanie przesyłać sobie wiadomości w czasie o wiele krótszym niż sekunda, w wyniku czego mogą dojść do porozumienia szybciej niż skończy się przemówienie jednego ludzkiego senatora. Nadzór nad funkcjonowaniem państwa pełni Komputer Centralny - konstrukcja zaczęta jeszcze przez Poudenów, ale dopracowana i dokończona już przez Cyberkuce. Został on pozbawiony rozwiniętej SI, by nie próbował przejąć władzy. Zadaniem Komputera Centralnego jest przede wszystkim ściąganie oraz analizowanie danych o poglądach Cyberkucy. Po uzyskaniu wszystkich analiz wysyła wszystkim nowe instrukcje lub wezwanie do dyskusji. Dzięki wysokiej kompresji, komunikacji FTL, skupianiu się tylko i wyłącznie na argumentach, z pominięciem wszelkich tekstów impresywnych działa to niewiarygodnie szybko. Symbolika Symbolika Republiki Canterii istnieje w niezmienionej formie od zjednoczenia Poudenów, jeszcze przed ich lotami w kosmos. Sztandar, używany zarówno jako godło, jak i flaga, przedstawia dwie najważniejsze boginie poudeńskiego panteonu - Dailallę i Iaetris - wokół słońca i księżyca, na błękitnym tle z gwiazdami. Gospodarka Republika Canterii jest państwem robosocjalistycznym. Nie posiada wewnętrznej waluty, a w handlu międzynarodowym używa bitów canterskich o stałym przeliczniku wobec galaktycznego kredytu standardowego. Państwo zapewnia każdemu obywatelowi dostęp do paliwa, przeglądów technicznych i wszystkiego innego potrzebnego do dalszego działania. Przemysł jest wysoce zrobotyzowany i zinformatyzowany. Oznacza to, że do obsługi fabryk czy stoczni, mimo ich wielkiej produkcji, wymagana jest znikoma ilość Cyberkucy, zazwyczaj jedynie do napraw. Fabryki są organizowane w wielkie kompleksy łączące w jednym miejscu wszystkie rodzaje przemysłu, dzięki czemu jeden taki kompleks przemysłowy odpowiada za cały proces produkcyjny od surowych lub wstepnie oczyszczonych rud aż do ostatecznego montażu. Armia Siły lądowe thumb|Marine Republiki Canterii W Republice Canterii trudno mówić o armii lądowej z prawdziwego zdarzenia, gdyż każdy Cyberkuc ma obowiązek czynnie walczyć w obronie Republiki. Wszyscy mieszkańcy wychodzą z fabryk już ze standardowym opancerzeniem i uzbrojeniem, a także z dostępem do wszystkich informacji o uzbrojeniu i taktyce, jakie wypracowały Cyberkuce. Siły lądowe Republiki Canterii posiadają także szeroki arsenał maszyn bojowych, od lekkoopancerzonych wozów repulsorowych po pancerne mechy. Jednak nie można zapominać o samych żołnierzach, którzy stanowią o wiele doskonalszą siłę bojową niż jacykolwiek ludzie - nie znającą strachu, litości, nie popełniającą błędów, z natychmiastowym i całościowym przepływem informacji między całym frontem. thumb|Komandos Sił Kosmiczno Desantowych Republiki Canterii Obok standardowych sił lądowych istnieją także wyspecjalizowane formacje. Jedną z nich jest elitarny Korpus Marines. Cyberkuce walczące w roli Marines posiadają zbroje kompozytowe z grafenu, cermetalu, tytanianów oraz kevlaru pokryte powierzchniami lustrzanymi, a także posiadają generator osłon. Są wtedy także dozbrajane w wielolufowy maszynowy karabin plazmowy oraz wyrzutnię pocisków rakietowych. Inną wartą wspomnienia formacją są Siły Kosmiczno-Desantowe. Na wyposażeniu tych żołnierzy znajduje się specjalny pancerz z wysokiej klasy osłoną termiczną na bazie ceramiki i wolframu, odrzutowy silnik termojądrowy, dwa płaty nośne oraz pokładowy generator pola antygrawitacyjnego. Standardowym uzbrojeniem żołnierza Sił Kosmiczno-Desantowych Imperium Cyberkucy są 2 karabiny maszynowe i małe działko automatyczne. Na misje często zabierają także pociski rakietowe lub bomby kierowane z ładunkami odłamkowymi, burzącymi lub nawet nuklearnymi. Marynarka thumb|Typ 3-2-14 Marynarka Republiki Canterii liczy sobie 3 500 okrętów liniowych oraz 14 000 mniejszych okrętów (stan na 510 ABY). Okręty liniowe *'Typ 3-2-14' - długi na 1500 m i ważący 5 mln ton najpopularniejszy pancernik we flocie Cyberkucy, na jego uzbrojenie główne składa się 80 wyrzutni rakiet impulsowych, 60 dział graserowych, 40 fazerów oraz 10 dział tranzycyjnych. Okręt jest wyposażony w całkiem dobre osłony i pancerze. *'Typ 3-2-15' - zmodyfikowana wersja typu 3-02-14, główne różnie polegają na zmniejszeniu ilości wyrzutni rakiet z 80 do 70, by zwiększyć ilość dział graserowych do 70 i fazerów do 50. Typ 3-02-15 dysponuje także grubszymi pancerzami niż typ 3-02-14. Modyfikacje te oznaczają, że typ 3-02-15 jest przeznaczony do walki na bliższy dystans niż typ 3-02-14. Krążowniki *'Typ 2-4-21' - długi na 850 m najczęściej występujący okręt Marynarki Imperium Cyberkucy. 50 wyrzutni rakiet w połączeniu z 20 działami laserowymi, 10 działami graserowymi oraz 30 działami fazerowymi sprawdza się w rozmaitych sytuacjach, zarówno na patrolach, służbie garnizonowej i na pierwszej linii frontu. *'Typ 2-4-20' - długi na 800 m poprzednik typu 2-4-21, mimo swojego gorszego uzbrojenia - 46 wyrzutni rakiet, 24 działa laserowe i 26 fazerowych - nadal stanowi poważną siłę bojową, chociaż coraz częściej jest spychany do służby garnizonowej, by jak najwięcej nowocześniejszych krążowników typu 2-4-21 pełniło służbę liniową. Niszczyciele *'Typ 1-6-11' - długa na 400 m jedna z najszybszych klas okrętów Marynarki Imperium Cyberkucy. Chociaż ma dość słabe uzbrojenie, zaledwie 20 wyrzutni rakiet i 10 dział graserowych, to jego prędkość oraz mocne osłony to rekompensują, a zestaw dobrych sensorów czyni z typu 1-06-11 dobry okręt zwiadowczy. Lotniskowce *'Typ 0-32-15' - bazujący na pancerniku 3-2-15 lotniskowiec. Został pozbawiony większości uzbrojenia, pozostało jedynie 10 wyrzutni rakiet wieloczłonowych, ale za to posiada wzmocnione uzbrojenie antyrakietowe i przeciwlotnicze oraz silniejsze osłony. Jednak to wszystko jest niczym w porównaniu ze stacjonującym tam skrzydłem myśliwskim w sile 24 eskadr myśliwców przechwytujących i 8 eskadr myśliwców szturmowych. *'Typ 0-24-20' - bazujący na krążowniku 2-4-20 lotniskowiec. Magazyny amunicyjne i uzbrojenie główne, z wyłączeniem 4 wyrzutni rakiet, zostało zastąpione hangarami dla 12 eskadr myśliwców przechwytujących i 3 eskadr myśliwców szturmowych lub 16 eskadr myśliwców przechwytujących. Posiada także silnie wzmocnione uzbrojenie antyrakietowe i przeciwlotnicze. Myśliwce przechwytujące *'Typ 01-1-12' - szybki i zwrotny autonomiczny myśliwiec o prostej i modułowej konstrukcji, umożliwiającej szybką kalibrację myśliwca do różnych zastosowań - zwiadowczych, przechwytujących, do wojny radioelektronicznej lub kamikaze. Podobnie jak u całej rodziny myśliwców 01-1 wadami są niska wytrzymałość i słabe uzbrojenie, a SI mogłoby być lepsze, dlatego też tylko w dużej ilości albo w wersji kamikaze jest użyteczny. *'Typ 01-2-9' - przystosowany do zdalnego sterowania myśliwiec, o wiele wytrzymalszy od myśliwców typu 01-1, uzbrojony w 4 działa laserowe, a do tego wyposażony w przyzwoite środki do prowadzenia walki radioelektronicznej. Myśliwce szturmowe *'Typ 02-1-8' - myśliwiec szturmowy, z założenia służący do ostrzeliwania i niszczenia wrogich okrętów. Uzbrojenie główne stanowią dwie wyrzutnie rakiet przeciwokrętowych, których głowice manipulują polem Higgsa wokół pocisku, dzięki czemu uzyskują niesamowitą energię kinetyczną w momencie trafienia. Niestety słabe uzbrojenie przeciwmyśliwskie w sile 3 par sprężonych działek laserowych, które nie posiadają wspólnych stref ostrzału, generuję potrzebę posiadania silnej eskorty. Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Fanon-Canonverse Kategoria:Państwa Fanon-Canonverse